This invention relates generally to a steering alignment system for a toy car. More particularly, this invention relates to a steering alignment system for a toy car having a variable resistor with a neutral position and a steering alignment element capable of changing the neutral position of the variable resistor.
The steering systems of radio-controlled toy cars have become increasingly complex in order to provide rapid turning capabilities. As complicated and technologically-advanced as toy car steering systems have become, the wear and tear of normal use still causes many toy cars to begin to veer to the right or to the left when a transmitter attempts to direct the toy car to drive in a straight line. If left uncorrected, the veering can worsen until the toy car is essentially turning to the left or to the right when the transmitter is instructing the toy car to drive straight. As a result, there is a need for a steering alignment system that can be used to re-align the toy car""s steering mechanism in the event the toy car starts to veer in either direction when a transmitter is directing the toy car to drive in a straight line. Such a system will help to extend the useful life of toy cars, especially those used by children who tend to direct toy cars into other objects, and drive them onto rough terrain.
One aspect of the present invention provides a steering alignment system for a toy car having a variable resistor for providing a resistance in response to a received signal, which variable resistor has a neutral position. There is a steering trimmer coupled to the variable resistor, so that adjustment of the steering trimmer changes the neutral position of the variable resistor. The system has a turning wheel and a steering motor for directing the turning wheel. The system also has a processor coupled to the variable resistor for controlling the steering motor according to the resistance provided by the variable resistor.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a steering alignment system for a toy car having a variable resistor for providing a resistance in response to a received signal, which variable resistor has a neutral position. There is a trim wheel in communication with the variable resistor, so that adjustment of the trim wheel changes the neutral position of the variable resistor. The system has a turning wheel and a steering motor for directing the turning wheel. The system also has a processor coupled to the variable resistor for controlling the steering motor according to the resistance provided by the variable resistor.
Still another aspect of the present invention provides a steering alignment system for a toy car having a remote controller and a trim wheel.
Other objects, advantages, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention.